


A memory

by wet_cardboard_personality



Category: Animal Lover (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot, Kissing, Romance, Short & Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wet_cardboard_personality/pseuds/wet_cardboard_personality
Summary: Ever since Frankie and you shared a moment he started to do even more sweet things at night. Written in a 'you' perspective.
Relationships: Frankie Tomlinson/OC, Frankie Tomlinson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A memory

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that has been sitting on my files for quite sometime, my friend told me to upload it andddddddd here it is. It's for a quite small, tiny fandom. I'm not quite into writing myself but I just HAD to, so please enjoy it! CC welcome!

It was pure torture, the way he slid his hand under your blanket just to hold your hand, and how the knuckle of his index finger traced your knee barely touching the skin being as careful as if you were to fall apart at the slightest touch. Truth was, you were falling apart, but for entirely different reasons. You recalled the events of the night before, one of his hands on your back pulling you closer to him the other caressing your cheek going down towards your lips and returning back again to brush a lock of hair out of your face, his lips finally locked onto yours, his teeth barely grazed your bottom lip as you felt his arm on your back tighten up around your waist pulling you even closer.

That moment lasted for only twenty seconds, but it felt like time stood still and you were standing on what seemed like a small taste of heaven. When you suddenly felt his lips depart and you slowly opened your eyes to see him wide eyed with a hint of worry on his face, you brought your hand up to coup his cheek only to be met with a ‘’sorry, I shouldn’t have done that’’- yet he didn’t let go off you for the whole time, you wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your cheek against his chest and remained standing on that spot outside the apartment complex, your eyes closed as you were hidden from view and surrounded by carefully trimmed bushes with a clear view to the sky.


End file.
